Gender Spell
by YaoiRamen
Summary: The Kirkland's magic are some of the finest in the world. But when the pasta-loving Italian gets hit by a mysterious blast of magic, who knows what the effects are! Germany X Fem!Italy GerIta. Requested by Earl gray coke. Rated M for sex


_Authors note: Here is the story that Earl Gray Coke requested! I got this idea a while back but never actually wrote it up...now I can! :P If any of you have a smutty request in any way, feel free to just tell me in the reviews! This is a fem!Italy X Germany, just bear with it at the beginning...it will change. _

Ludwig Bielschmidt stood atop the hill, looking down at his army. Not just any army. The German army. The army that had trained fifteen hours every day, vigorously, for the past three months. They were fighting machines with the hunger to kill any people in the opposition. Next to the bulk of green was a pathetic spread of blue. The Italian army. With no training whatsoever; siestas every hour, they were bound to run at the slightest hint of the British army. Ludwigs lover, Feliciano, stood next to him. He wasn't as scared as he usually was in battle, but that was just because Ludwig had told him to become less of a sissy.

Something began to move from behind the hill...Arthur Kirkland, the head of the english army. He headed up the the summit...alone? Yes, alone. But...he was waving a wand around. The kirkland's magic was known globally for having dark effects on their victims. A beam of light suddenly made its way across the valley, hitting the Italian in the chest, pushing him backwards onto the floor.

"Feli!" Ludwig rushed to his side, helping the frail boy to his feet. Feliciano was fine...he just felt a bit...heavy...around the chest area. The spot that the magic hit him.

"Bruder! Take control of the armys. Attack now. Im going to take feliciano home to make sure this has no side affects." He picked the boy up, bridal style, and walked him to the army wagon, driving them home.

They were living in semi-perminant accommodation at the time, so it was only a couple of minutes drive away.

"Ludwig, i'm fine. Really!" His voice was slightly higher, and sounded femanine...but he'd always had a feminine touch to the tone...right? Feliciano undid his seatbelt and got out of the car to wash his face in the bathroom. He didn't really feel TOO different...just a bit heavy...and his hips hurt.

"huh?" He took his hands to his head. How was his hair at shoulder length? How was this possible? The mirror reflection showed something he wasn't used to. Breasts. Poking out of the top of his jacket was breasts. Large ones. He...She reached for a spare hairtie that the accommodation had provided and put the hair out of the way, opening up the jacket a bit more.

"This is...strange..." Feliciano wasn't a boy anymore...he was a girl!

"LUDWIIIIIIIIIG! HELP! QUICKLY!" The german heard the cry for help, and rushed upstairs. Oh god! What had Arthur done this time? He stepped into the bathroom and gasped...

"F-feli?" As slow as a cautious animal, ludwig stepped closer to her. His eyes dashed from her hair to her breasts, finishing on her face (Which was grinning).

sssssssh

"Ve~Don't I look awesome?!" she leaned forwards and put hfer arms around bis neck, breathing onto his face with a smell that was unfamiliar to Ludwig.

"Just think of the things we could do with me like this!" she nipped at his bottom lip as his body shifted to the wall, letting her push onto him. He wasn't attracted to girls. But this was feliciano inside here. He wasnt going to pass up this opportunity. Something inside him wanted this too. His hands ran through her silky hair and pushed her face onto his into a familiar kiss. Though most of felicianos body had changed, the face was still exactly the same, with more feminine and smaller lips. They still felt like they used to, though. The German felt her tongue run across his lip and he opened his mouth, her muscle filling the opening immediately. He could feel her sense of excitement at this new sensation – he almost had the urge to ask Arthur for the transformation himself one day. Just so he could feel like she did. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted her body off the ground bridal style and carried her to the huge king size bed that they had been sleeping in for the past week.

His bodyweight fell onto her with passion as he deepened the kiss, his tongue replacing hers in her mouth as the pace was picked up. Her hands explored his back and moved to his chest, ending up back in his hair to let it down. Smiling into the kiss, he began to undo the military jacket, exposing her newly-found breasts to the cool air. Squirming slightly, she shivered at this unusual feeling and pushed him closer, rubbing her crotch onto one of his legs. Ludwig felt himself begin to get hard as his hands began to explore the rest of the womanly body, stopping at the hips to pull down the fabric covering her womanhood. Feliciano never bothered with boxers anyway, so this was the only garment for Ludwig to remove.

Ludwig suddenly sat up, lubricating his fingers with his own saliva, before gently massaging the ball of nerves between her legs. She moaned loudly and squirmed again at the sheer pleasure that she wasn't used to. Granted, it felt absolutely amazing, but strange at the same time. She felt a finger at her entrance slowly push its way inside her, and threw her head back in pleasure. Oh, it felt so good! And she wasn't even at the main course yet! He pulled the finger out and thrust it in again, a bit harder this time. Her eyes squeezed shut as yet more pleasureable sounds escaped the soft, Mediterranean lips of hers. He added his other finger and her muscles clenched even more, close to her first female orgasm. Ludwig knew this and continued, trailing his germanic tongue over her belly button and sending her over the edge. She moaned loudly with delight, and clung to ludwig.

"A-Again...per favoire..."

Ludwig grinned.

"With pleasure"

He undid his flies, letting out his erection from its fabric confines, and lined it up with her already wet hole. She bit her bottom lip with suspense, waiting to be filled once again. Without warning, he slowly pushed into her. These new muscles didn't know Ludwig's size as well as the ass muscles did, and they caused her to cry out in slight pain as they stretched. German hands cupped her face as her lips were kissed to take her mind off the pain. He felt the tip reach her wall and pulled back out, slowly. He thrust back in, slightly faster this time, increasing in speed with every thrust. Feliciano's unfamiliarly feminine moans grew louder with each thrust as she felt sheer pleasure build up within her, just as before. Her erotic noises tantalised Ludwigs ears until he couldn't hold back any more. Pushing her legs behind his head, he thrust into her with al of his strength. Over and over again until her moans exceeded the limits of her vocal capabilities and she reached her limit, feeling all of her energy burst inside her, all of the nerves shivering throughout her body. Ludwig came into her as he pulled out, panting.

"Well...we could just wait to see if the spell wears off..."

Ludwig and is lover were dressed again and back in the battlefield. To many of the Italians suprise, their leader was now female.

"Si...but I feel kinda different from befo-" As the words left her lips, she felt her breast tissue decrease, and masculinity return to the body.

"Well...at least youre back now"

Ludwig smiled, holding his boyfriend close.

"Arthur what the actual hell! Why did you cast THAT spell?"

Arthur smiled evilly.

"Well, this spell only wears off after sex...so this proves my point. Yes. They are having sex."

Arthur pulled out his phone and dialled Kiku. He would be wanting this information.


End file.
